Valentines Day Challenge part one
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: One of three individual stories, all for Valentines, each one is different, with its main summary inside. First up is Ryou and Bakuras Valentines day and fun


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, I only use them for entertainment purposes. However, I do own Aidosana! She is MINE So no stealing, or trying to make her your own.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay then, I know it has been such a long time since I published anything, but I have been going through some serious and bad personal issues. However, Due to what today is, (Or what day is coming) I thought long and hard on getting back to my writing, so I can bring you something interesting, and citrus based. And here is what I came up with. Please enjoy.

 **Summary:** Valentines Day, Ryou feels he will be spending it alone, however, to his surprise he keeps receiving anonymous gifts and trinkets. Who is behind the so called secret admire? Find out by reading!

 **WARNING:** **Yaoi! Boy Love, Mature content, mild swearing and lots more! Possible Female bashing!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

February 1st, only 13 days until that day of lovers. Ryou Bakura, a young bright British male adolescence was heading home from college, when he shoved his pale alabaster fleshed hands into his pockets; where he found a small box. Raising a confused yet curious brow, Ryou stopped walking as he glanced around briefly before deciding to stop in at the nearby café. His long mid-back length snow white hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, while his slim form was adorned in a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved black top, his big thick fluffy blue coat, and his blue and white trainers.

His milk chocolate brown coloured eyes seemed a little red rimmed due to the icy cold, yet bitter winter wind that slashed at his pale face, and causing for his normally pale cheeks to look rosy red; he groaned to himself as he entered the small café, while holding his brown messenger bag at his side as he took a seat, just as a young female waitress came towards him. She had bright yet slanted sapphire blue eyes, pale albino flesh with long flowing white hair as she smiled softly at Ryou

"Good afternoon, What can I get you today?" The young female asked, her words and voice were angelic while laced with a British accent

"Huh, oh, could I get a hot chocolate please" Ryou responded softly, as he removed his thick warm coat and sighed lowly at the warmth of the café

"Certainly, I will bring it over shortly" The young women stated as she walked off back towards the counter, and began preparing the hot chocolate.

Ryou, However, sighed lowly once more as he glanced around the small cosy little café, there was a total of maybe four or five other customers, not including himself. Shrugging it off, Ryou returned his attention back to the small box he had discovered within his coat pocket, he had been a little confused as he hadn't brought anything recently, and he would of remembered if he had left anything in his coat pocket. Biting his lip nervously, Ryou rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out the small box, this caused Ryou to blink somewhat stupidly at the pale blue coloured suede box; however, he didn't gaze at the box for long as he noticed what looked like a small strip of paper that seemed to be caught within the box.

Raising a slim white brow, Ryou lightly tugged the piece of paper out of the box, as his eyes widened at what was written elegantly upon the strip of paper,

' _Ryou, Check your college bag, front section'_

Staring at the words and re-reading them several times, Ryou gasped as he grabbed his college bag and opened the front pocket, where to his surprise was a pale blue envelope, and written in the same hand writing was his name scribbled across the front. Blinking Ryou pulled the envelope from his bag, just as the waitress returned to his table with a smile upon her lips, as she placed Ryous ordered drink upon the table

"Here you go sir, will there be anything else?" The young women asked, as her slanted blue eyes noticed the box and envelope, causing a small internal smirk to tug at her lips

"Uh, no thank you, not right now" Ryou replied sweetly, as he glanced up at the waitress, revealing a gentle yet almost angelic smile to trace his lips

"Okay sir, just give me a shout, if you would like a refill or anything else" The waitress responded before turning on her heel and heading back towards the counter.

Ryou however, raised a curious brow at the waitresses actions, as he noticed that as soon as she was back behind the counter she made a phone call, which caused Ryou to shake it off before turning his eyes back to the pale blue envelope he held within his hand, and was contemplating on weather or not to open the envelope or rip it to pieces. Deciding to leave it for a moment, Ryou placed the envelope with the small box upon the table, and reached for the hot drink with his slightly red fingers; which had become somewhat numb due to the icy winter wind, as he held his cup securely before pulling the steaming hot cup to his lips. Parting them slightly with a small exhale of breath, Ryou blew upon his hot drink before taking a small sip, as his eyes landed upon the envelope that had his name scribbled upon the center.

Sighing in slight defeat of his internal fight, Ryou placed his cup back down upon the table, and reached for the envelope just as the doors of the café swung open; which caused Ryou to jump slightly as he glanced up noticing three of the big boys from his college stroll in through the door. Ryou could only stare somewhat wide eyed, as he quickly shoved the box and envelope into his coat pocket, and grabbed his college bag as he opened it; while pulling out two of his text books he had to write an assignment up on, while grabbing his writing pad with a sigh as he placed them upon the table, and glanced into his bag for his pencil case as he noticed the three males from his college was sat about three tables away from him.

Groaning lowly to himself, Ryou heard the waitress who had served him, serve the three boys; however, Ryou paid no attention to their orders, or even to anything they were talking about as he pulled his red pencil case from his bag and opened it to reveal his pens and pencils. Shaking his head slightly, Ryou grabbed for his blue biro pen as he opened his text books, and began reading over the sections he needed to memorise for his assignment. That was until he heard a slight snippet of the males several tables from him, and the subject of their conversation

"So Bakura, did you manage to do that thing you needed to do today?" A feminine sounding, Egyptian accented voice spoke up

"Yeah I did, but what prey tell does it have to do with you Marik?" A deep British sounding voice sounded, causing Ryou to blink as he slyly glanced to his left, to see the three males, "Anyway, Did either of you two take notes in English today? I sort of forgot because I was what was it the stupid bitch said? Away with the fairies?"

"That sounds about right, but no we didn't, Marik was sleeping and I was busy scheming on how to wake him up" Another voice sounded, as Ryou snickered quietly to himself, as he concentrated on his homework

"Sounds about right for you two useless bastards" The one Ryou actually knew as Bakura replied, as said male yawned loudly, "Anyway, did you see the Angel in class today? I swear to you both, it's because of Angel I was away with the fairies"

"Yeah we saw Angel, I mean how can we not? You sit so close to Angel" Mariks voice spoke again, Causing a grumble to rip from Bakuras throat

"Oh shut up Marik! Isn't my fault Angel has a nice ass" Bakuras words spoke up, which caused Ryou to choke on his hot chocolate as he spluttered at the words he heard, before coughing slightly.

However, sitting at the table not to far from Ryou, Bakura smirked as he turned his russet slanted orbs towards Ryou, causing him to snicker as he glanced up at the waitress as she returned with their orders

"One Caramel Latte with chocolate sprinkles, one Cappuccino and one Hot chocolate. Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked softly, as she leaned down and whispered to Bakura, "I saw the Envelope and box, Ryou hasn't opened them though. He shoved them back into his coat when you entered"

"No thanks Aida, However I was wandering, if you are free tomorrow morning? I aint got classes till 1pm, and I needed to get something before hand" Bakura stated with a smirk as he gazed into the slanted blue orbs of the waitress he called Aida

"Hmm let me think, No I don't I am busy, Tomorrow is my day of work. You know that Bakura" Aida replied as she chuckled, "I'll come by about 10am and we can go out" she stated as she turned on her heel and left

"Yo Bakura, I have to ask. Is Aidosana your sister!?" Marik asked as he stared at Bakura with lilac orbs

"Yeah Aida is, we are twins. She helped me out yesterday with something" Bakura replied as he glanced towards Ryou, to see him scribbling something down, while occasionally drinking his drink after his slight coughing fit

"I didn't know you had a sister, let alone a twin" the other male spoke, as he stared his deep lavender coloured eyes at Bakura

"Yes well Mariku, you are an idiot. I've told you both before I had a sister, who was a waitress at a small café between home and college" Bakura stated as he sighed and began drinking his own hot chocolate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After Ryou had decided he had done enough studying, he finished off his fourth cup of hot chocolate, and called over the waitress with a soft smile as he requested his bill; Which the waitress brought to him within seconds, however upon the small plate along with his bill was two small chocolates. Raising a curious brow with a chuckle, Ryou looked at the bill and placed the amount on the plate, before adding an extra $10 for a small tip for the waitress herself, as he glanced around the café and noticed while he had been looking at his bill and rummaging through his bag for his wallet, Bakura and his two friends had left the café.

Ryou sighed out softly, as he packed his things up before pulling on his coat, when he remembered the envelope within his pocket along with the small box; however, Ryou brushed it off as he grabbed his bag and pulled it over his head, so it sat on his shoulder, as he picked up the plate and headed towards the counter as he smiled softly at the waitress, who noticed Ryou hadn't eaten the two chocolates

"Did you not want the chocolates?" Aidosana asked softly, with a smile as she took the receipt and payment, before blinking as she turned to face Ryou, "It seems you have given me to much"

"I haven't, You have been really polite and nice, so the rest is a tip for you" Ryou stated softly, with a bright smile, "As for the chocolates, I wanted to ask, what type of chocolate are they?"

"Oh... you are very gracious sir, as for the chocolates, they are white chocolate sir" Aidosana said softly, as she placed her tip into a jar behind the counter, that Ryou noticed had been empty

"Oh, I cannot eat white chocolate, but thank you for the offer though" Ryou said softly, as he bowed respectfully to the waitress as he left the small café, and leaving Aidosana staring wide eyed at the space Ryou had been standing.

Once outside of the café, Ryou sighed to himself as he began heading in the direction of his apartment complex, while his hands were buried within his coat pockets to keep them from getting to cold. Ryous mind however, where on one thing. The envelope and box he had found in his coat pocket and in his bag, he always had his bag on him and he never once noticed anyone near his bag, as for his coat, anyone could of slipped it into his pocket as he was always bumped into at college; this however, caused Ryou to sigh deeply as he rummaged his bag for his front door key, as he realised the envelope could have also been slipped into his bag if he had been bumped in, as the section of his bag he found it in, was always unzipped.

Groaning to himself, Ryou quickly opened his front door, as he stepped past the fresh hold while he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag beside the door, and placed his keys into the key dish after closing the front door. However, Ryou kept his coat on as he headed towards the living room and noticed a small note upon the table, raising a curious brow Ryou walked over to it, and rolled his eyes as he read over the words

' _Hey Ry, spending the night at Atems, will be back for dinner tomorrow. Leave the dishes if you want I will do them when I return, if you want_

 _From Yugi'_

Shaking his head, Ryou scrunched up the piece of paper and tossed it into the waste basket, as he removed his coat and placed it over the back of his chair as he remembered the envelope again. Sighing again Ryou pulled his hair down, as he rummaged through his pocket for the envelope and box, as he placed them on the table

"First, I need to start making dinner. I will deal with that once I have eaten" Ryou said to himself, as he pushed his sleeves up, and headed straight into the kitchen where he searched the cupboards for something easy and filling to cook.

After an hour, Ryou was sat at the kitchen table eating his dinner, as his thoughts returned to the envelope. Feeling slightly thrustrated, Ryou pushed his chair back as he stormed into the living room and grabbed for the envelope, as he tore it open to reveal a single folded piece of paper with that same elegant looking hand writing, as he sighed and read over the words on the piece of paper,

' _To Ryou_

 _First of, please don't think of this as someone stalking you, because I am not. To be honest we have known each-other for years, but I guess you probably wont remember me. Anyway I wanted to ask you something, I know it isn't for another 13 days, but would you consider going out with me? I know you don't know who I am, and well, I want you to figure it out._

 _Everyday from now on, I will give you gifts, to show I am true about what I ask. I really like you Ryou._

 _Forever loving you_

 _Xxx'_

Ryou just stared at the letter, as he re-read it over and over staring wide eyed at the words, as he growled lowly and tossed the note onto the table with the envelope and walked back into the kitchen to finish eating his dinner. As Ryou finished of his dinner, his mind wandered back to the small box, as he discarded his dishes into the sink, and gripped at his hair slightly; causing him to groan lowly as he turned on his heel and walked back into the living room, and headed straight for the small box as he swiped it up. Staring at the box for several moments, Ryou took a deep breath and opened the box slowly revealing a simple silver chained necklace, with his name dangling elegantly from the center of the chain, with small sapphire jewels decorating the letter R of his name.

This caused Ryou to gasp out loudly, as he dropped the box, while covering his mouth with both his hands, his eyes staring wide at the opened box now sitting on the floor. Only two thoughts ran through his head. The first being this was some cruel sick joke. While the other, was that someone may actually like him. Shaking his head quickly to rid himself of those two thoughts, Ryou knelt down and picked up the small box containing the necklace as he placed it on the table, before sighing weakly as he walked back into the kitchen, and started doing the dishes while he planed out the rest of his evening plans.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryou had now started getting a little annoyed, it had been four days since he received the silver necklace, and when he had awoke the following morning there had been a package in his mail box, containing a set of gloves and a scarf, with a simple note that had explained to Ryou that this admire had never seen him wearing a scarf or gloves in the winter, and wanted him to stay warm and healthy. On the day after that Ryou had found another gift in his bag from college. This time it had been a silver charm bracelet, with four charms already attached, the letter R for Ryous name, a small cross for his Christian religion, a little cream puff styled pastry for Ryous love of the sweet treat, and the last charm had been the common symbol for love.

This had Ryou to be confused, as very few people knew he had a love of Cream Puffs, and yet this person claiming to know him had known. Then there was today, day four, which just happened to be Friday 5th. There had been nothing in his bag this time, allowing Ryou to sigh in relief as he once again entered the small café he had decided to go to every day after college. Aidosana had been working behind the counter once again, as he smiled and waved at her

"Same as usual?" Aidosana asked sweetly, as Ryou took his seat

"Yes please Aidosana" Ryou called out, as he pulled out his note books and began studying once again, as he briefly glanced around the café just as Aidosana placed a hot cup of hot chocolate before him

"So, you're Ryou right?" Aidosana asked softly

"Yes, that is me" Ryou stated calmly as he grabbed his cup and took a small mouthful

"I was just making sure" Aidosana replied as she pulled out a small bakery like box from her apron, "This was left on one of the tables this morning, and it has your name on it" Aidosana explained as she placed the package upon the table for the white haired male

"R-Really?" Ryou stuttered out as he glanced at the box, and stared wide eyed at it, before glancing up at Aidosana, "B-But how did you know it was for me?"

"Well, you see" Aidosana began as she chuckled softly, "You are in the same classes as my brother Bakura. He just left, about five minutes before you came in, I asked him if he knew anyone by the name Ryou. As there was a parcel left for that name, and he described you to me, saying you were called Ryou Bakura" Aidosana explained with a soft smile

"Oh I see... Are you sure Bakura didn't leave it? It wouldn't surprise me" Ryou mumbled as he sighed deeply

"I am certain of it, he should be back soon actually, as he needed to go get some money from the bank" Aidosana explained just as the doors opened, "Speak of the devil, and it will appear, especially when you don't want it to"

"Hey sis! Can I have a slice of fruit cake now?" Bakuras voice sounded, causing Ryou and Aidosana to chuckle

"Yeah sure, I will be with you in a second" She stated as she turned to Ryou, "Trust me, I know Bakura well, he isn't the type to buy sweets and leave them unattended. It isn't from Bakura" She replied softly, as she left Ryou to his studying and his drink.

Ryou just blinked at Aidosanas words, as he sipped his hot chocolate, before placing the pastry box into his bag, as he returned his attention to studying. While he heard snippets of Bakuras conversation with Aidosana

"So Aida, I know I keep asking, but help me the hell out! We have a stupid math test tomorrow, and I haven't even studied for it! You have to help me" Bakuras voice sounded, causing Ryou, to glance up briefly

"You have got to be kidding me, Bakura I am working to 10pm tonight, I won't have time to help you study. You should stop playing around at college, or you will get held back a year" Aidosana scolded as she glanced to Ryou, and smirked, "Anyway I have work to do"

"You are a bitch Aida! I hate you" Bakura hissed, causing his sister to snicker, as she walked over to Ryou to get him a refill of hot chocolate.

Ryou however, watched Bakura from the corner of his eye, as he noticed the slightly older looking male seemed to be flipping through the pages of his text books, causing Ryou to chuckle slightly as Aidosana placed his fresh hot chocolate in front of him

"Hey Aidosana, does he really need help with studying?" Ryou asked calmly as he glanced towards Bakura to see said male looking rather frustrated

"Yeah he does, since the middle of January, he hasn't been studying and spending all his time with those damned Egyptians, Marik and Mariku" she stated with an exasperated sigh, "Or he spends all his time day dreaming about someone called Angel in his classes, except I came to conclude there is no one in his class called Angel, so I am guessing it a code name for someone"

"I see... If he seriously needs some help, I don't mind helping him" Ryou spoke up softly, "I mean I am always getting top grades, so I guess I could spare a couple of hours tutoring him"

"You would do that for him? It would mean a lot, We can't afford for him to be held back in college again" Aidosana explained softly, while slightly sadly

"I'll help him. I know Bakura has the potential to pass college, he just needs to stop getting distracted in class" Ryou stated, as he packed his books up while standing up, as he placed his bag over his shoulder, and grabbed his cup, "Do you have a room out back we could study in? Or a more quieter part of the café? As I know rush hour is due, and with rush hour comes distractions"

"Of course! Thank you for this Ryou, I think I may have to owe you if he passes that exam tomorrow" Aidosana stated happily, as she gestured for Ryou to follow her, with a soft smile, "Oi idiot, Come on I got you a tutor for the evening, now shift your ass"

"Huh? Wha-" Bakura silenced himself when he saw Ryou standing with Aidosana, as he gulped lowly, "You're going to tutor me?"

"Might as well, I have already finished the preparations for tomorrows exams, I was just studying the final exams before we break up for summer" Ryou explained with a shrugged

"Oh... Thanks then I guess" Bakura stated as he gathered all his books, and followed his sister and Ryou out into the staff room, where she set them both up with a table and a couch

"If you need anything just give me a shout" Aidosana explained as she left the two white haired males to study and prepare for the following days exams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Groaning loudly, Bakura sat back as he stretched his arms above his head, before reaching for his now empty cup and glared at it; however, glancing to his left Bakura noticed Ryou seemed a little on edge, as he raised a curious brow about to part his lips to question the white haired male as Aidosana walked into the staff room with a low sigh as she placed two fresh cups of hot chocolate on the table, as well as two slices of fruit cake

"How's your studying going Bakura?" Aidosana asked, as she glanced at the text books, to see that in the last four hours, Bakura had almost covered all the sections of his math book, as well as caught up

"I've practically caught up now, thanks to Ryou anyway" Bakura stated with a grin, as he grabbed his fresh cup of hot chocolate and took a mouthful

"Well, that is good. Thank you Ryou, though is something wrong?" Aidosana questioned softly

"Huh, oh, I was just thinking, could I possibly use the phone? I need to call my flat mate to let them know I will be late home" He stated with a nervous chuckle, "He gets worried if I am late, due to the past, so he likes to keep tabs on me"

"Oh, sure, here use my mobile, do you know the number?" Aidosana asked sweetly as Ryou nodded and accepted her phone, as he quickly dialled in the number, and hit call, while excusing himself

"Seems like his flat mate gets worried about him" Bakura mumbled lowly, as he took another sip of his drink

"I guess, but it must be nice to have someone who worries about you" Aidosana stated with a tease, as she sat down with Bakura, "Plus, I have an hour break, so want me to grab you some food from the shops?"

"Yeah, could you get me a BK?" Bakura asked as he glanced towards Ryou

"No I am fine Yugi... I will be back later... heh I wish, however that isn't the case... No I am sort of tutoring a couple of the boys in my classes... yeah that's the group... I don't know might not be for at least another four hours... we have a lot to do... sure thing. I will pick some up at the pharmacy on my way back... alright see ya later" Ryou stated with a sigh as he hung up and walked back over to Bakura and his sister, "Thank you Aidosana"

"No worries, I am on break, so I was about to nip out and get some food, would you like anything?" Aidosana asked softly as she stood up, and letting Ryou sit back down

"Uh... yes please, Where are you going?" Ryou asked as he grabbed his bag and pulled his wallet from his bags hidden section

"I was going to head to BK, As dipshit here wants his usual" Aidosana explained with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed her coat and pulled it on

"Oh, could I possibly just get there Chicken Royale with a diet cola please?" Ryou asked as he pulled out $10 from his wallet

"Sure thing, and it's my treat, for helping my brother studying, so put your money away Ryou" Aidosana stated as she smiled at the boys and left.

Bakura however, just snickered lowly, as he leaned back in his seat and pulled his phone from his pocket, and started playing around on it; while Ryou shook his head as he looked over Bakuras mock test he gave him, and marked the answers as he smiled lightly. Bakura noticing the smile, chuckled softly as he put his phone away and leaned forward,

"So, how did I do?" He asked as he watched Ryou, who was concentrating on what he was doing before glancing up with a smile

"Well if you do this well tomorrow, you will at least pass with the minimum score required" Ryou stated with a chuckle, "But you done good, you just need to focus and concentrate more"

"You sound like my sister, it is kinda worrying" Bakura stated with distaste

"She isn't that bad, but I am being serious. With this result, you may pass, but you could still be held back a year, so tonight, revise everything you studied today, and keep going over it all till you remember it all. You need to at least get 25% extra on your score. Scoring only a 50 out of 100 isn't really that bad, but to make sure you don't get held back, you need to get at least 70% okay?"

"Yeah I got you" Bakura stated with a groan as he grabbed his math text books and started going over everything he had just studied.

While Ryou took a break to drink his drink, while watching Bakura as he sighed softly, and kept quiet allowing Bakura the silence to study as hard as he could. However, while allowing Bakura to study with his help when needed, Ryou thought back to the last few days, as he sighed lowly and shook his head while rummaging through his bag, as he noticed the pastry styled box. Biting his lip slightly Ryou carefully opened the box, while keeping it hidden within his bag, as his chocolate brown eyes landed upon something he hadn't been expecting to see.

Inside the small box was a set of four little boxes each reading a day of the week, starting from the 5th up to the 8th. Raising a curious brow, Ryou carefully pulled out the small box with 5th Feb marked on the top, and slowly opened it, to reveal a small clover charm for the charm bracelet he had received the day before, causing him to blink, before flushing slightly

"You okay Ryou?" Bakuras voice sounded, causing Ryou to jump as he dropped the box, and causing for the small charm to fall out as Ryou gasped and stood up before dropping to his knees and trying to find the charm, "Ryou?"

"Bugger... I dropped it... where did it land... kami please... don't tell me it went under the couch" Ryou muttered, as he tried looking for the small charm

"What did you drop?" Bakura questioned, as he noticed the small box with that days date on, as he raised a curious brow, before sighing as he stood up, and moved the table out of the way, "Here, move your college bag, I will lift the couch for you"

"Oh thank you!" Ryou exclaimed, as he stood up and grabbed his bag, as he watched Bakura lift the couch, giving Ryou enough room to look under, which Ryou did as he gasped and reached his hand out as his fingers curled around the small charm, "Thank you Bakura"

"No worries, what was it? A present for your girlfriend? Or from your girlfriend?" Bakura asked teasingly

"Actually... It from..." Ryou sighed as he shook his head, "I can't say, so don't ask... but thank you for helping me find it"

"Huh... well okay then, I won't ask, but" Bakura started as he smirked, "It looked kind of girlie, it for a charm bracelet isn't it?" Bakura asked, causing Ryou to gasp and stare wide eyed, "Aida has three charm bracelets, I buy her charms for her birthday"

"Oh... uh... Yeah it is... it just a clover, so it nothing to special, it means luck" Ryou stated as he carefully placed the charm back into the small box and slipped it into the bigger box it came with and closed his bag up

"What, not going to attach it to the bracelet?" Bakura asked, with a snicker

"I don't carry the bracelet with me, I left it at home on my bed side table, in its box. It isn't something I can wear and carry around with me" Ryou stated, before blushing slightly, "Wait, how did you know about the bracelet!?"

"So you do have a bracelet for it! I was only asking, as normally when someone buys a charm it for a charm bracelet, so if you have one charm, you are sure to have a bracelet with a few on" Bakura explained with a nonchalant shrug, "Was the bracelet your mothers? Or your sisters?"

"Oh..." Ryou whispered, forgetting he and Bakura grew up together when they were little, and the Botasuma family took him in for a year after his mothers and sisters death, "Its neither... Listen Bakura... I want to ask you something"

"Sure, fire away" Bakura stated as he finished off his hot chocolate, as he eyed Ryou closely

"Just promise not to tell anyone okay?" Ryou asked as he glanced up and saw Bakura cross his heart, "Thanks... well... you see, on Monday after I left college, I found a small box in my coat pocket, it contained a silver necklace with my name on it, and there was an envelope in my bag that was from someone" Ryou explained as he sighed deeply, "Well it didn't give a name, just that they knew me, and would give me gifts and such every day till Valentines day to prove they like me... but..."

"Let me guess, you don't like them?" Bakura asked as he leaned forward on the couch, and rested his elbows on the table,

"Actually, I don't know who it is, apparently I know them, and to be honest I don't recognise the handwriting, I just don't know what to think, Monday was a necklace, Tuesday was... well something thoughtful I guess, but a little silly this person obviously knows me well, to have known I don't have any gloves or scarfs for the winter time, so I am always ill"

"Wow, sounds like a genuine stalker Ryou, I'd be careful" Bakura stated, as he leaned back on the couch

"Well, they don't want me thinking of them like that, anyway yesterday in my bag at college I found another gift, it was a charm bracelet, with four charms already on it, all things that only a very few people would of known about me" Ryou explained, "Then today someone left something here for me, your sister gave it to me, and well you saw one of them it was that clover charm. Except if I am to go by the letter they have missed a day. This is only four gifts and it is the 5th day of the month" Ryou stated, with a nervous chuckle

"Oh, it sounds like you like the attention Ryou, But be careful okay? I know we don't talk in college, and in school I was a right bastard to you, But you are still a close friend of mine" Bakura stated softly, as he genuinely smiled at Ryou as Aidosana walked back in with a groan.

This caused the two boys to chuckle, as they made some room for Aidosana to join them as Ryou explained to Aidosana that Bakura done well on a small mock test he gave him, but needed a little more studying to do. The three spent the rest of the hour chatting and laughing, until Aidosana returned back to work, leaving Bakura and Ryou to continue studying into the night, until Aidosana finished her shift, and clocked out while walking with Bakura and Ryou out of the café as she locked up, telling Bakura to walk Ryou home, and to make sure he got home safely, which in term caused Bakura to roll his eyes as he did just that, walked Ryou back to his apartment complex, and made sure he got through the front door safely, before leaving and heading home himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the days slowly started passing by, Ryou received more and more gifts, ranging from several more charms for the charm bracelet; however, he also received three different sets of earrings, which caused Ryou to become confused, as he didn't know that anyone but Yugi knew he had his ears pierced. However by the 13th February, Ryou groaned lowly as he left the college for the rest of the day as he sighed deeply. Placing his Uwabaki slippers into his locker, while removing his blue and white trainers as a blue envelope fluttered out of his locker and down to the floor.

Blinking for a moment, Ryou quickly put his trainers on as he grabbed the envelope and shoved it into his college bag as he locked his locker and left the college grounds. However, as Ryou walked towards the small café he had frequented for the last two weeks, he noticed Aidosana was having some issues with a couple of college boys he didn't recognize as he walked over to the doors, as he over heard one of the unknown men speak

"Oh come on Aidosana, I've told you I was sorry. Please give me another chance"

"Hell no! We broke up! Now get lost already, I have already warned you if you came around my work place again you would regret it" Aidosana stated calmly, as Ryou walked towards her

"Hey what is wrong sis?" Ryou spoke up, as he pushed past the unknown men, "Are these fuck tards causing you shit?" Ryou spat in his British accent, causing for Aidosana to stare wide eyed at Ryous words

"Ryou, it is fine. Just ignore the bastards" Aidosana stated as she let Ryou enter the café, "Come on I will get you your usual"

"No, take my bag, I've grown up a lot since I was in school, I can take these bastards on" Ryou stated as he handed Aidosana his bag, and cracked his knuckles, "Plus I owe it to you Aida" Ryou stated as he glanced at Aidosana and smiled, before turning his attention to the three unknown men

"And who the fuck do you think you are squirt?" A Black haired and green eyed male stated, "Get the fuck out of my way"

"Like hell I am! What gives you the right to abuse and harass my sister!?" Ryou shouted, as he pulled his right fist back, with his fingers clenched as he punched the dark haired male in the face

"Ryou! Stop it!" Bakuras voice sounded, as he walked out of the café with Mariku and Marik behind him, "Leave Duke to me, I have a score to settle with this fucker, you don't need to get involved"

"No! I aint going to stand there and ignore the fact Aidosana was being spoken to like she is trash" Ryou stated, as he clenched his fists,

"Fine, Marik take Aida back inside, Mariku I trust you have my back?" Bakura stated as he removed his black trench coat and cracked his knuckles

"Of course I have Bakura, Show these punks whose turf they are trespassing on" Mariku stated with a dark smirk.

With that, Both Ryou and Bakura glanced at each-other as they lunged forward and attacked the one called Duke and his two male companions. Mariku standing back and watching their backs, only getting involved when he was needed, as Marik kept Aidosana inside of the café. Not even twenty minutes later, Ryou was on his knees panting heavily, while Bakura stood beside him as he smirked, as Duke and his two friends ran off with their tails between their legs

"Good Job Ryou, I didn't realise you could fight" Bakura stated as he helped Ryou stand up, only to grimace at the blood slipping from the corner of Ryous lips and his nose

"Heh, yeah well, having you as a bully taught me to get a back bone, I spent a year away training. It's why we in the same classes, because I was held back due to absence" Ryou explained, as he winced slightly while running his fingers through his hair, "Ouch... think I may of broke my wrist"

"Get inside, Aidosana will have a look" Bakura stated as he helped Ryou walk into the café, only to be greeted by Marik and Aidosana with the first aid kit, "Take care of Ryou will you Aida, he damaged his wrist"

"Sure thing, what about you? You probably have a broken nose again" Aidosana explained as she took Ryou out into the staff room to get him cleaned up as Bakura carried Ryous bag out to him,

"Nah I am fine, probably going to have a few bruises in the morning, but I am fine. I am more concerned for Ryou"

"Yeah, well be careful" Aidosana stated as she sat Ryou down and quickly cleaned him up while bandaging his wrist.

Spending a couple of hours at the Café, Ryou sighed deeply as he finished of his third cup of hot chocolate as he sighed deeply, while carefully moving his wrist around in a circle. Bakura however had already left with Marik and Mariku, leaving Ryou with Aidosana who was working a half shift for the day, as it had meant to be her day off,

"So Ryou, feeling any better?" Aidosana asked as she walked over to Ryou to collect his empty cup

"Yeah, feel a little sore, but it was all worth it" Ryou stated with a nervous chuckle, before wincing

"You shouldn't have done that Ryou, I could of dealt with them myself" Aidosana stated as she lightly ruffled Ryous long hair, "Anyway, I am closing up in a bit so I will walk you home if you want"

"No that is alright Aidosana, I had to stop by a game shop on the way home anyway" Ryou explained with a soft smile

"Okay, only if you are sure. Also Ryou, I noticed you have been looking a little worried, is everything okay?"

"Not really... You see, for the last 12 years give or take, I have always spent February 14th alone, and well recently, I have been receiving a lot of attention from a secret admire, and I am just a little nervous about it" Ryou explained as he sighed deeply, "They know where I live, and I am worried they may try actually visiting me tomorrow"

"Oh, well I am sure if they tried you would just simply knock them out, I mean come on I watched you, you took out both of Dukes friends on your own. You are a right little hard nut" Aidosana stated with a chuckle, "But, don't worry to much, I am sure this secret admire, isn't so much of a secret admire. Anyway, come on, time to close up"

"Yeah alright Aidosana, I will probably stop by Monday. Stay safe okay?" Ryou stated receiving a small nod, as Ryou left the little café and headed of towards the city centre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

February 14th, 9am. Ryou groaned lowly as he shifted beneath his quilt, slowly opening his eyes, wishing he hadn't as his eyes tiredly fell upon a bouquet of Red roses laying upon the second pillow of his bed. Being a double Bed, Ryou always made his bed for two people, even if he was the only one to ever sleep in it, yet here on the empty space of his bed, was a massive bouquet of red roses. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Ryou slowly sat up upon his knees as he stretched his arms above his head with a small yawn as he noticed a small card attached to the roses. Raising a curious brow, Ryou leaned forward and swiped up the card as he turned it over, and stared at the words written

' _Happy Valentines Day, Ryou xxx'_

Staring dumbfounded at the card for several moments, Ryou was about to scream when he heard a small knock on his bedroom door, followed by his flat mates voice

"Hey Ryou, Some ones at the door for you" Yugis voice sounded, though it sounded as if the other had just woken up himself

"W-Who is it?" Ryou asked as he climbed out of bed, and grabbed a t-shirt to pull on

"Its a delivery man, he has a parcel for you. But only you can sign for it" Yugi stated as he slowly began walking back along the hallway.

Groaning to himself, Ryou stretched his arms above his head, as he grabbed the roses, and headed towards his bedroom door. Slowly opening the door, Ryou could smell Yugi cooking breakfast as he sighed lightly, before leaving his room and heading across the hallway towards the living room, thankful everything was on one floor. As he walked towards the entrance hallway he sighed,

"Hey Yugi, can you put these in a vase please" He called out, as Yugi walked out of the kitchen as he stared wide eyed at the roses

"Damn! Who they for?" Yugi asked as he took the roses, and watched Ryou walk sleepily towards the front door.

Sighing once again, Ryou yawned as he opened the door while rubbing sleep from his eyes, only to blink as he stared at the tanned male standing before him with a large package

"Are you Mr Ryou Bakura?" The male asked with an Egyptian accent, while looking Ryou up and down

"I am, My flat mate said you had a parcel only I can sign for?" Ryou questioned, as the male before him indicated towards the large box, "You have got to be joking"

"I am afraid not, Can I have your signature here please, and date it here" the male stated indicating for where Ryou had to sign and date, before smiling as he lifted the box up, "Want me to bring it in? It weighs quite a bit"

"Yes please, follow me" Ryou stated as he showed the delivery man where to place the box in the living room, "Is that all?"

"Yes, have a lovely day sir" The male stated as he placed the box down on the table and left the small apartment, a small smirk tugging on his lips, as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket, and dialled a number as he spoke, "Parcel has been delivered" was all he stated before hanging up, as he walked off down the road.

However, while standing in the living room of his shared apartment, Ryou stared at the box, the name and address written upon the top had been the same handwriting from all the previous messages he had received as he sighed deeply and grabbed his college bag from beside his chair as he pulled out the opened envelope and re-read the letter again with a small sigh,

' _Dear Ryou,_

 _Tomorrow is Valentines Day. I have a couple of surprises for you, first will be when you wake up. Promise me you won't scream, I would have worked really hard to get them to you. Followed by waking a parcel will arrive for you, however you mustn't open it until dead on 11am. Promise you won't peek before hand._

 _From there a second parcel will arrive, when it does, you can open the large parcel, followed by the new one. Once you do, I am sure, no. I hope that your beautiful face will be flushed a beautiful crimson colour. By this point you should have been alone for about half an hour._

 _After you have opened the final two gifts from me, you will receive a phone call, with instructions. I promise you, this isn't a trap, and I mean you no harm. I really do love you Ryou, I have done for a long time._

 _I hope your morning will be full of fun, I hope you sleep well tonight. Have pleasant and peaceful dreams my love._

 _Forever loving you_

 _Xxx_

 _PS: I may have stolen a small kiss from your cheek, please don't hate me'_

Groaning lowly, Ryou sighed before re-reading the final sentence again as he flushed slightly, while covering his face as he groaned once more

"Hey Ryou, Breakfast is ready!" Yugi called through from the kitchen, as Ryou shoved the letter and envelope back into his college bag, before standing up and dragging himself into the kitchen as Yugi dished up two big plates of breakfast, "So who is it from?"

"Hmm? Oh I don't know, I will open it later" Ryou stated as he sat down just as Yugi placed a cup of hot coffee before him,

"Don't forget I am out with Atem today, I will be leaving at 10:30am. And I won't be back till about Wednesday evening okay?" Yugi stated as he smiled brightly

"Yeah, that's fine, but I swear you come home with more hickeys I will castrate that boyfriend of yours" Ryou teased causing his best friend to flush crimson

"Ryou! How can you say that!?" Yugi whined as he stuffed his mouth with some egg

"I was only playing, anyway, where is Atem taking you for a few days?" Ryou questioned as he began eating his own breakfast

"I don't know. He won't tell me, all I know is that it is a surprise, and I need to pack enough clothes for a few days" Yugi explained as he sighed softly, "You know, I am so Jealous of you Ryou"

"How come? I am single, I look like a damned girl!" Ryou stated before laughing softly

"But that's why I am jealous, you are single and don't have to deal with a boyfriend jumping you every time he see's you. I swear I don't think my ass can take much more" Yugi stated with a playful whine

"Then stop bending over, and give it instead of taking it" Ryou stated with a shrug before snickering

"Good idea! Maybe I will" Yugi stated while laughing, as he continued eating his breakfast while talking to Ryou about the albinos plans for the day.

After Yugi had left for his adventurous few days away with his boyfriend, Ryou slouched down upon the couch flicking through the tv channels, as he stopped on a music channel that just happened to be playing a song he loved; which caused him to jump up to his feet, as he brandished his hair brush from the side table, and began singing loudly and proudly along with the song while dancing around the living room. He soon came to a halt after about three songs, when he heard the front door knocking; which caused Ryou to stare wide eyed towards the front door as he groaned lowly, and made his way towards the front door, now however he was donned in a pair of jeans and tight fitting t-shirt.

Upon opening the front door, Ryou stared at the small package being held by a seemingly young women, who had long flowing black hair, as she glanced up and smiled,

"I have a package for a Mr Ryou Bakura?" The women spoke with a soft yet strangely arousing Egyptian accent,

"I am Ryou" Ryou stated as he was asked to sign for the package as he had done that morning, with a low sigh, "Thank you"

"You are welcome, have a lovely day sir" The young women spoke as she turned and walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and walked off towards a smart car before getting in and driving away.

Ryou however, just shook his head as he closed the front door and headed back into the living room while holding the smaller package, as his eyes landed upon the small clock as he noticed the time had just reached 11am. Blinking dumbfoundedly Ryou sighed as he placed the small package down, as he started opening the larger parcel that had arrive for him. Though thoughts of fear ran through Ryous head, as he slowly opened the box, to reveal a box with his name written upon it as he slowly pulled it out to find there was several more boxes inside. Raising a curious yet confused brow, Ryou began slowly opening all the boxes, and gasped and flushed crimson several times; which almost made him faint as he glanced over all the gifts his apparent secret admire had sent him.

The gifts all ranged from several necklaces, a couple of new outfits, a black trench coat with red silk lining, along with a nice pair of tight fitting black leather trousers with a ripped styled black tight fitting top; However, Ryou was certain that this person was now a stalker, as they had known all his sizes, until he came to the final box within the large parcel as he slowly began opening it to reveal a skimpy lacy red baby-doll dress, which almost had Ryou scream in fear and embarrassment. That was until he heard the sound of a phone ringing, which caused him to glance around to find that the ringing sounded slightly muffled as he stared at the new parcel and quickly grabbed it as he tore it open to find one of the newly brought out cell-phones ringing.

Staring at the phone for several moments, Ryou nervously answered the phone as he gulped before stuttering out,

"H-Hello?"

"No need to Stutter, Ryou" A males voice sounded, however Ryou didn't recognise the voice, as he gulped

"W-Who is it? How did you know where I live?" Ryou questioned, fear lacing his words,

"Ryou, calm down. I have the instructions my letter told you about" The male spoke, causing Ryou to stare at the wall opposite him, "Now, Please Ryou. Listen to me carefully"

"O-Okay..." Ryou mumbled out worriedly, as he leaned against the table leg while staring at the floor,

"At 2pm, I would like you to meet me. I swear to you Ryou, this isn't what you are thinking, I mean you no harm" The male stated as he sighed, "I can't hide it from you any longer, so please, will you meet me at the local park, the one with the only Sakura tree in the center? I will be waiting there for you, with your final two presents"

"How... How do I know this isn't a trick or trap?" Ryou asked as he dragged himself to stand up,

"Because, I missed a day... I was meant to send you a gift every day up till today, however, I missed a day. You are currently holding to your ear the present that was late. Please, will you meet me?" The male asked lowly, though Ryou picked up the slight sound of nervousness

"Uh... Okay..." Ryou replied as he sighed deeply and stared at all the presents he had received from the person on the other end of the phone, as he bit his lip nervously

"Oh and Ryou... Could you... could you possibly do me a little favour? Two actually" The male asked, causing Ryou to stare fearfully at the floor

"W-What is it?" Ryou questioned as he slowly walked towards his bedroom after dragging himself to stand up and leaving everything splayed across the floor,

"Could you possible, wear your new outfit? The trench coat for me? And also can you please... I know I am asking a lot of you, but would you please trust me?" The unknown male asked causing Ryou to gasp softly,

"Uh... Okay... I guess I can wear it... and I guess... I guess I could trust you..." Ryou replied lowly as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists

"Thank you Ryou, if you really must, and are really worried about meeting with me. Bring a friend with you, it can be anyone you want it to be. But I would rather it wasn't that bastard Bakura. Bring one of his friends if you want. I know they would look out for you, just don't bring Bakura. He may stop you, and I really want to finally let you know who I am" The male stated with a smile touching his words

"Okay... I will bring my sister with me if she isn't busy" Ryou stated as the line then went dead, causing Ryou to bite his lip as he dropped to his knees.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryou sighed deeply for the millionth time that day, as he leaned against the Sakura tree with Mariku standing not to far off, as he glanced around before pulling the cell-phone from his trench coat pocket seeing that it was already 2:15pm. Ryou sighed as he bite his lip and glanced towards Mariku to see the Egyptian on the phone with someone as he chuckled slightly, while thinking that he was probably on the phone with Bakura. Sighing again, Ryou leaned against the Sakura tree as he heard the sound of metal chains crashing against leather boots running in his direction as he gulped and looked around for Mariku who was sitting on the bench about four feet away still on the phone, as he closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, before exhaling it slowly

"I am sorry I'm late Ryou" A familiar voice sounded, as Ryou snapped his eyes open to come face to face with a large white teddy bear holding a single red rose, and a heart saying love within its paws, causing Ryou to tilt his head to the side,

"A... Teddy bear?" Ryou questioned as he placed a hand to his lips and chuckled softly, "A teddy bear, a big white teddy bear is my secret admire?" Ryou questioned as he dropped to his knees laughing, as he heard a deep chuckle

"You wish, Try looking behind him" The voice stated, as a flurry of white and black blurred Ryous vision as he gasped at the russet orbs staring back at him,

"B-Bakura!?" Ryou exclaimed, his eyes wide, as tears slowly began forming within his chocolate brown orbs,

"Ryou don't cry" Bakura stated as he placed the large teddy bear down, and pulled Ryou into his arms and held him tightly, "I should of told you sooner, I just wanted to surprise you"

"But... that day at the café... about Angel... then the studying..." Ryou sobbed out, clutching Bakuras red shirt

"You are Angel, Ryou. Marik came up with the code name, because you are an angel" Bakura stated as he rubbed Ryous back soothingly, "And yeah about that... with the studying, as soon as I noticed you dropped the charm I helped you straight away, I didn't want you to lose it" Bakura explained, as he lifted Ryous face, and lightly wiped the tears away

"But... who was the one who called me?" Ryou asked staring at Bakura, as said male glanced over to Mariku, before sighing and looked back at Ryou,

"Mariku did. I had brought a voice synthesizer thing to hide my voice slightly, however, it made me sound really weird, so Marik tried it, and trust me you wouldn't have taken that seriously, even Aida tried it and she sounded just like me so it wouldn't have worked" Bakura stated with a sigh, before looking into Ryous eyes, "So Mariku tried it, and it sounded really great, so I asked him to call you, I wrote down everything for him to say, and I knew how you would have reacted, because I had already told you to be careful"

"So... Mariku calling you a bastard was part of it?" Ryou asked, looking nervous, as Bakura chuckled

"Yeah it was. I had a feeling, that you may have tried calling me, or calling Aida to get my number, to ask me to come with you, but I thought... How am I going to be in two places at once? I can't so I had to make sure you wouldn't try asking me" Bakura explained, as he chuckled lowly, "Plus wouldn't it have ruined the surprise if you rang my number and it was the exact same number that rang to give you the instructions?"

"W-Wait... Mariku used your phone?" Ryou asked receiving a small nod, "T-Then... then you were with Mariku?"

"Yeah I was Ryou, I was still with him, when you called him asking him to bring you down" Bakura stated, as he smiled genuinely, "I smacked him across the head, then kicked him and punched him in the arm while you were talking to him to make him agree to be the one to bring you"

"But... That lying bastard" Ryou stated as he dragged himself to stand up, "MARIKU! You lied to me!"

"What? Oh shit... yeah sorry Angel!" Mariku called over to Ryou and Bakura before he legged it, while laughing

"Just ignore him Ryou, Anyway" Bakura paused as he stood up after grabbing the large Teddy bear and placing it into Ryous arms and chuckled, "Lets get you home, so you don't have to carry your new pillow" Bakura teased, as he placed his lips upon Ryous cheek, as he murmured, "Thats two stolen kisses, I am getting good at this"

"Wha-!" Ryou gasped out before blushing as he let Bakura walk him home, "Wait, how did you get that bouquet of roses into my house?" Ryou questioned, looking up at Bakura while holding the teddy tightly

"Yugi let me in. I know his boyfriend. I had planned everything with Atem, so Yugi wouldn't be home for a few days, plus when I said Yugi let me in, it was more Atem as he was over last night, but Atem told me you had a head ache so you went straight to bed" Bakura explained softly,

"Yeah, Atem was just leaving... wait he must have just turned up" Ryou mumbled as he shrugged slightly, and nuzzled his new teddy bear

"Yeah, plus I came round about 10pm, and you were out like a light. I was really tempted to just curl up and fall asleep beside you, but it would have ruined everything, I wanted... no I needed everything to be perfect, for my perfect Angel"

"I am not an Angel Bakura" Ryou stated as he pouted, as they walked up the stairs to his apartment complex

"Oh right, no you are not an angel, you have a back bone, and kick ass when people mess with your friends, and you put them in hospital" Bakura teased as he helped Ryou open his front door, "After you, love"

"I haven't tidied up though... I was sort of rushing around so I left everything out" Ryou confessed as he placed his new teddy down, and started unzipping his boots, so he could remove them as he watched Bakura do the same, "Oh.. Bakura?"

"Yeah love?" Bakura asked, as he removed his boots and took off his trench coat and placed it on the coat rack

"Why did you go through all this hassle to buy me all these expensive things?" Ryou asked, indicating to the trench coat and all the jewellery, "And how did you know I had my ears pierced? Even when my hair is up you cannot see earrings"

"Well, Aidosana has good vision, every time she brought you your drink, she took close notice of the pierce holes in your ears" Bakura explained, as he walked behind Ryou into the living room as he blinked before chuckling, "I see what you mean, let me guess you opened them all, almost threw a hissy fit, heard a phone, ripped the parcel open, answered the phone, then got up and headed straight to your room after a few minutes"

"H-How did-" Ryou began as he felt Bakura place a finger to his lips before pointing towards the living room window

"Because I could see you, that's my room right over there, see?" Bakura stated as he pointed towards the opened curtains of a room in the next apartment complex, "I loved the little show of you dancing, I could even hear you singing, you have a beautiful voice Ryou"

"I... fuck... I didn't know... the curtains were always closed" Ryou mumbled as he flushed crimson

"I made sure of it, after you almost caught me at the beginning of the college year" Bakura explained as he sighed softly and wrapped Ryou in his arms, "Anyway shall we clean up, then have some fun?"

"L-Like what?" Ryou asked nervously, as he looked up at Bakura and flushed crimson

"Now then, the choice is yours, we could curl up and watch some films, or go to the arcade or something. I don't mind the choice is entirely yours" Bakura stated, as he noticed Ryous chocolate brown eyes glance down, as he realised he was looking at the lacy red outfit as he smirked, "Or you could try that on, and come play with me in your bed"

"I... I don't know... films first... then dinner I will cook" Ryou stated softly, as he stepped away from Bakura and placed his teddy in his seat, before rubbing his hands together, "Then we can decide"

"How about, you don't cook, and relax, and I treat us to a take out of your choosing?" Bakura questioned, causing Ryou to sigh and nod, "Good boy"

"I am not a dog" Ryou whined, as he removed his coat and placed it over the back of his chair, and started tidying up with Bakura.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the day faded into late evening, Ryou and Bakura had moved to Ryous bedroom to continue watching films, however, Ryou had been a little nervous about having Bakura consciously in his bedroom. A small sigh slipped from Ryous lips as he curled up into Bakuras bare chest, while wrapping his arms tightly around Bakuras waist, and causing Bakura to chuckle lowly as said male glanced his russet optics down at Ryou before smiling. Bakura had given Ryou his secret gift after the two had had dinner, which had been a sapphire surrounded by diamonds, situated upon a silver band, that Ryou was now wearing on his right hand; however, Ryou occasionally glanced at the ring and smiled as he looked up at Bakura with a faint pink tinge to his cheeks

"What is it Ryou?" Bakura asked, as he glanced down to see Ryou staring up at him,

"Uh... nothing..." Ryou mumbled and turned his head back towards the large flat screen TV hanging on the wall opposite his bed,

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked as he paused the film, and lifted Ryous face to look up at him, "You can tell me you know"

"Uh... well... I kind of feel weird..." Ryou mumbled, as he shifted slightly and sat up while folding his hands in his lap, as he flushed crimson

"You feel weird?" Bakura questioned, as his eyes noticed the small movement of Ryous hands within the slightly shorter males lap, as Bakura sighed softly, and placed a hand over Ryous clasped hands, "Ryou, tell me honestly, okay? Are you still a virgin?" Bakura asked, as he lifted Ryous chin to look into the suddenly winded chocolate brown eyes,

"Y-Yes..." Ryou whispered nervously, as his eyes glanced away, causing Bakura to chuckle softly, "It isn't funny"

"No Ryou, you misunderstand me" Bakura stated as he shifted to copy the way Ryou was sitting on his knees, as he cupped Ryous cheeks, as he leaned forward and whispered against Ryous lips, "I am to"

"Y-You are?" Ryou asked, as he felt his face flame crimson as he felt Bakuras lips press lightly to his own.

Ryous widened eyes slowly began to flutter close, as he tentatively began to kiss Bakura back, while slipping his hands around Bakuras neck; which caused for both males to flush slightly as Ryou released a small moan from his throat, and causing him to blush even more red if possible as he pulled away from Bakura and covered his mouth,

"Heh, cute" Bakura teased, as he leaned forward, and pulled Ryous hands from his mouth as he chuckled softly, "Ryou, you are so Beautiful. I've always liked you, even in school I liked you... but we were kids, and I didn't know any better" Bakura stated lowly as he placed a quick soft kiss to Ryous lips

"I... Bakura..." Ryou whispered as he threw himself into Bakuras arms, and crushed their lips together, startling them both.

A low moan tore from both Ryous and Bakuras throats, as Bakura pulled Ryou flush against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryous small waist; which allowed Bakura to lay back upon Ryous bed, with said male laying between Bakuras slightly parted legs, as they broke their kiss panting and flushing crimson. Bakura only smiled as he watched Ryou quickly sit up and cover his face, causing Bakura to chuckle softly until he glanced down momentarily and noticed that the black leather trousers Ryou had been wearing seemed to be straining against Ryous groin, as he sat up and pulled Ryou closer as he murmured lowly against Ryous ear,

"Does it hurt, Ryou?" Bakuras soft sounding yet dominating voice questioned, while he began trailing his right hand down to Ryous groin and lightly traced his fingers over the straining bulge

"Y-Yes... make it stop..." Ryou whimpered lowly as he glanced up into Bakuras eyes, "Please?"

"Only if you are 100% certain" Bakura stated as he held Ryou at arms length, to look the younger male in the eyes, to gorge for his reaction

"I am certain... please Bakura... if its you... if its you, then I want to" Ryou stated, his face completely crimson that he even made blood look pink.

Bakura sighed softly as he shifted and laid Ryou down on his back, as he kissed his soft lips while allowing his hands to trail down to Ryous trousers, and slowly unbuttoned them, before carefully easing the zipper down being careful not to hurt his little lover. As Bakura had unfastened Ryous trousers, he began carefully pulling them down Ryous thighs, when he noticed Ryou hadn't been wearing any boxers, causing him to raise a brow before continuing to remove Ryous trousers, as he glanced up, noticing Ryou had covered his face out of embarrassment,

"Ryou, you don't have to be so shy. I won't hurt you" Bakura stated, as he lowered his head to Ryous thighs and lightly trailed a slow trail of kisses across Ryous trembling flesh

"But...but its embarrassing" Ryou whined, as he gasped and looked down at Bakura, as Ryou watched the other trail kisses over his thighs, "W-What are you doing?" Ryou asked suddenly

"Nothing, just kissing your beautiful legs" Bakura replied simply as he began making his way up to Ryous groin, as he flicked his tongue out over the tip of Ryous throbbing length, causing Ryou to gasp lowly, "Like that?"

"Uh-huh... " Ryou mumbled as he gripped the sheets when he felt a warm moist muscle trail up the length of his throbbing and aching erection, "B-Bakura..."

"Heh, yeah love?" Bakura asked as he sat up, and lightly tugged Ryous top, before slowly pushing it up Ryous body, while trailing kisses up the shorter males torso

"Y-you... you said you were virgin... h-how do you know what to do?" Ryou asked, causing Bakura to freeze and flush crimson as he looked up at Ryou before sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck,

"Uh..." Bakura began as he gulped nervously, "I watch a lot of porn" Bakura said lowly, causing Ryou to gasp before chuckling, "Hey don't laugh!"

"Y-You watch porn?" Ryou asked, as he snickered slightly, "You must learn by watching"

"Oh shut up... I do..." He mumbled as he pulled Ryous top off, and pounced onto him, as he crushed his lips to Ryous, while slowly grinding into the male below him

"Mmmmph..." Ryou moaned lowly as he clutched at Bakuras long unruly dirty white locks, as he tugged them and kissed Bakura back, passionately and lovingly before breaking the kiss and shuddering as he whimpered

"Sorry... did I hurt you?" Bakura questioned as he sat up, giving Ryou some time to breath

"Your... your trousers were rubbing me and it hurt" Ryou stated as he glanced away

"Oh... Want me to take them off?" Bakura asked with a purr lacing his words as he leaned closer to Ryou and licked the shell of his ear

"Mmm please..." Ryou moaned lowly, as Bakura did just that.

Sitting up completely, Bakura unbuttoned his own leather trousers, before pushing them down his muscled thighs, and allowing his own throbbing erection to spring free from its confines. Ryou trailed his eyes all over Bakuras body, his cheeks still flamed red, as he licked his lips slowly, before turning his gaze up at Bakuras eyes to notice they had glazed over slightly, and causing Ryou to gasp softly, as he leaned up and held his hands out to Bakura; who dived into Ryous arms and crushed their lips together once again, while grinding their groins together in a slow rhythmic rhythm, and causing sweet yet delicious friction.

Breaking their kiss once again, Bakura smirked as he started trailing his lips down over Ryous body, lightly biting here and there as he slipped his right hand between Ryous thighs and began slowly stroking his throbbing need; which however, caused Ryou to gasp and moan lowly while tilting his head back, as he parted his lips, and began panting slightly while clutching at the bed sheets. Noticing the slight change within Ryous actions, Bakura smiled against Ryous flesh as he kissed lower and lower, until he stopped at Ryous pubic mound and smirked as he glanced up, just as Ryou gazed down panting with lust hazed eyes; which gave Bakura all he needed as he trailed his tongue up and down Ryous shaft, before taking only the swollen head into his mouth, and sucking lightly before pulling more and more into his mouth.

Soon enough, Bakura was bobbing his head up and down Ryous throbbing blood engorged meat, while occasionally twirling his tongue around the girth, and even lightly dragging his teeth across the pulsating and prominent vein that was throbbing at the underside of Ryous shaft. This however, caused Ryou to gasp out a started moan as he threw his head back panting and moaning as his body soon began to writhe and squirm from beneath Bakuras ministrations, when suddenly Ryou gasped and threw his head back while crying out, as he shot a thick load of stringy warm white substance straight down Bakuras throat, which caused Ryou to apologise breathlessly, while looking down at Bakura.

However, Bakura only smirked as he pulled back while swallowing, as he brushed his thumb over his lips and looked straight into Ryous eyes before leaning down and allowing their lips to once again meet, in another fiery hot, and passionate kiss; while also allowing Ryou to taste himself upon Bakuras tongue and causing them both to moan out lowly. Breaking once again moments later, Bakura stared down into Ryous hazed over by lust eyes as they both panted heavily, Ryou more so as Bakura leaned down, and licked up the length of Ryous neck, before lightly biting his smooth flesh as he began sucking upon Ryous collar-bone, leaving a purplish bruise as he pulled back and looked his work over before smirking as he leaned down and whispered into Ryous ear,

"You are mine Ryou, No one else can have you or see you like this" Bakura stated as he licked the shell of Ryous ear before looking back into Ryous eyes

"All yours... Bakura" Ryou whispered breathlessly, as he leaned up and licked Bakuras lips slowly, before lightly biting Bakuras bottom lip and tugging him closer, as he murmured against Bakuras lips, "Please Bakura... I want you... right now"

"Ryou... are you sure?" Bakura asked, wanting Ryou to be 100% certain he wanted this, as once he lost his virginity he would never be able to claim it back, however, Ryou on nodded while continuingly blushing, "Okay, if you want it Ryou, I will let you have it"

"Please Bakura" Ryou whined lowly, as he arched his back slightly, allowing Bakura to feel his slowly growing to attention member.

Smirking at Ryous bodies reaction, Bakura slowly sat up as he grabbed his trousers, and rummaged through one of the pockets as he revealed to Ryous hazy chocolate brown eyes a small bottle, as he smiled before dropping his trousers to the floor, before popping the cap open, and pouring some into his right hand; which he slowly coated his fingers with as he leaned forward and placed the opened bottle onto the bedside table, as he stated truthfully,

"Ryou, you need to trust me with this. It will hurt, I won't lie to you, but if you stay as relaxed as you can, it will feel nice. I promise you" Bakura stated as he watched Ryous eyes widened,

"H-How would you know?" Ryou asked nervously, causing Bakura to flush slightly,

"Heh... I uh... sort of experimented on myself, but that's between you and me" Bakura stated as he gave Ryou a stern but loving glare

"O-Okay... I trust you Bakura" Ryou stated lovingly, as he once again leaned up to Bakura and planted a soft tender kiss upon the older males lips, before laying back down, and slowly spreading his legs, "Just... please... be gentle"

"I will try my best Ryou, if I hurt you, tell me and I will stop. I promise" Bakura replied, as he trailed his lubricated fingers over Ryous left thigh, before leaning down and licking the length of Ryous throbbing length, while gazing his russet orbs up at Ryou, as he slowly circled and prodded at Ryous tight quivering entrance.

Pausing briefly, Bakura slowly pushed his pointer finger against Ryous tight entrance, and slowly pushed into Ryou, while Bakura occupied Ryous body with his mouth, as he engulfed Ryous throbbing erection into his mouth and began sucking slowly, while his left hand lovingly rubbed at Ryous right thigh. A procedure to distract Ryou from the pain he would be feeling, as he felt Ryou relax, and allowing him to push his finger deeper into Ryous tight heat, as he groaned around Ryous throbbing length.

Once he felt Ryou fully relaxed around his lone digit that was buried deep within Ryous tight heat, Bakura slowly began pulling that same digit out only to push back in, while slowly and almost lovingly circled that lone digit enough to slightly stretch Ryou, and giving him room to push in a second digit causing Ryou to gasp and cry out in pain; this however caused Bakura to wince slightly, as he began sucking on Ryous length a little harder, and causing Ryou more pleasure than pain as he managed to move his buried digits in and out of Ryous tightened heat, before scissoring them and stretching Ryou enough as he smirked when he slowly brushed his finger tips up against a small bundle of tight nerves; this caused Ryou to gasp and cry out in pure pleasure

"B-Bakura! Oh Kami Ba-Bakura..." Ryou cried out, as his hips slowly began pushing back against Bakuras intruding digits while bucking up into Bakuras mouth,

"Oh, want me to do that again?" Bakura teased, as he pulled away from Ryous length, causing Ryou to gasp and moan lowly, "Like this Ryou?"

"Kami yes!" Ryou cried out, as he arched his back and moaned lowly, "More.. please Bakura"

"As you wish my Angel" Bakura purred, as he pushed a third digit into Ryous tight heat, and began thrusting them into Ryou, brushing up against that same tight bundle of nerves deep within Ryou, while missing it completely and only hitting it every so many thrust,

"Fuck... Bakura... Stop teasing me!" Ryou cried out while bucking his hips against Bakuras intruding digits as he cried out louder, "So close... Bakura please!"

"Not so fast, Beautiful" Bakura purred as he slipped his digits from Ryous intense heat, as he grabbed the opened bottle of lubrication, and poured some into his a waiting right palm, as he closed the lid and tossed the bottle to the ground, while slathering the lubrication over his own throbbing erection, "Ready for me Ryou?"

"Please... Bakura..." Ryou moaned as he bucked his hips up slightly

"Okay love, this is where it will probably hurt more, so try to stay relaxed for me" Bakura explained, as he lined his hips up with Ryous, and slowly pressed the swollen head of his erection to Ryous puckering entrance.

Gasping softly, Ryou clenched his eyes closed, as he tried to relax as he felt Bakura push into his tight heat, and causing Ryou to whimper in pain as he tried relaxing; however, failing as he gasped loudly when he felt Bakura crush their lips together, this caused Ryou to relax as he focused on Kissing Bakura back passionately. Several tears formed upon Ryous lashes as they slowly slid down his cheeks, as Bakura pushed slowly into Ryous tight heat, as Bakura groaned lowly, as he broke the kiss panting, before murmuring lowly,

"Ryou... please... relax love... or you ... will castrate me..." Bakura hissed through gritted teeth,

"B-Bakura... it hurts..." Ryou whimpered as he gripped at the bed sheets, as the tears forming in his eyes fell effortlessly down his cheeks,

"I'm sorry Ryou..." Bakura whispered, as he leaned up and clasped both of Ryous hands and allowed the younger male to grip his hands, "Try to Relax, just a little more... I promise Ryou"

"O-Okay..." Ryou whimpered as he felt Bakura crush their lips together once more, as Ryou groaned lowly while slowly shifting and wrapping his long slender legs around Bakuras waist as both males moaned lowly, "Ahh... Bakura!"

"Fuck... Ryou..." Bakura moaned, as he stilled after being able to completely sheath himself deep within Ryou, as he carefully released Ryous hands and lightly brushed his tears from his cheeks, "Tell me when you are ready, I won't move till you are ready" Bakura explained as he leaned down and gently kissed both of Ryous closed eyes,

"O-Okay... B-Bakura" Ryou whispered as he stared into Bakuras lust glazed eyes while panting heavily, as he sighed out deeply, before slowly attempting to move as he wriggled his hips, and winced slightly, before moaning lowly,

"Ryou, don't rush love... or it will... hurt... fuck" Bakura moaned the last word out, as he gripped Ryous hips and bowed his head, so it rested upon Ryous shoulder, "So tight Ryou... so hot... fuck"

"Ah.. Bakura... move... please..." Ryou moaned out lowly, as he wriggled his hips, "J-Just... m-move sl-slowly"

"Okay Love, I promise" Bakura purred as he slowly pulled out of Ryous tight heat and began to slowly push back in, while controlling the urge to just simply ram into Ryou and pound his little lover hard and fast, "Mmm Ryou..."

"B-Bakura..." Ryou whispered as he tilted his head back, while moaning and moving his hips slowly against Bakuras, panting and crying out Bakuras name over and over.

Hearing his lovers voice cry his name, in a sensual moan caused Bakura to lose control as he began slowly getting faster and harder, and causing Ryou to gasp and cry out in sheer bliss and passion. Feeling Ryous perspirated Body slowly attempting to keep up with his thrusts, allowed Bakura to release Ryous hips and clasp their hands together once more, as he began getting harder, moaning his little loves name, as he groaned while crushing their lips together once more knowing that with them both being virgins, neither would last to much longer. Feeling Bakuras body pressed against his own, Ryou moaned into the kiss, tightening his locked legs around Bakuras hips and pulling him closer as he tightened his grip upon Bakuras hands as he broke the kiss and threw his head back crying,

"B-Bakura... I... I'm going to..." Ryou was barely able to finish his warning as he managed to release all over both his and Bakuras abdomens and torsos,

"Mmm Ryou so tight... fuck..." Bakura hissed out, as he felt Ryous inner walls tighten around his throbbing length, as he stilled his actions and released fast into Ryou, causing him to moan out Ryous name once more, as he shuddered and collapsed onto Ryous erratically rising and falling chest,

"B-Bakura..." Ryou panted out while enclosing his arms around Bakuras shoulders, as he buried his face into Bakuras sweat mattered hair

"Ryou... I love you... so fucking much" Bakura stated as he shifted slightly, allowing himself to slip free from Ryous twitching and tightening entrance as he glanced up into Ryous closed eyes, "I love you Ryou"

"B-Bakura..." Ryou began as he fluttered his eyes open, and gazed up into Bakuras slanted russet eyes, "I love you... so much"

"I'm glad" Bakura panted out as he shifted and laid down on his back, as he pulled Ryou into his arms, and allowing Ryou to lay his head upon Bakuras chest, "Now you are mine... and I couldn't... be more happier"

"Oh Bakura..." Ryou murmured as he breathed heavily while weakly looking up into Bakuras eyes and smiled as he yawned tiredly, "You Bakura... are... a thief" Ryou muttered as his eyes closed,

"Hmm... how so my love?" Bakura questioned, as he shifted while pulling the quilt back up the bed, having moved it earlier, and covering their naked bodies,

"You... stole..." Ryou began to mumble as he yawned, while slowly falling asleep, "... My...heart..."

"Heh... You stole mine Ryou" Bakura replied as he held Ryous body close to his own, while closing his eyes, and inhaling the sweet scent of Ryous shampoo; which had now mixed in with the smell of sweat, blood and their own ejaculations, "Sleep well, My handsome Prince" Bakura murmured as he allowed sleep to claim him completely as he laid within his precious lovers arms.

 **Author's Notes:** Oh my RA! This was only meant to be 15 pages, and it ended up being 38pages! DAMN! I hope this was worth my absence my darlings! Again sorry I kept you waiting for so long!

Also Sorry if Bakura seems a little out of character, I haven't written for the fandom in such a long time. Hopefully it suits his character though! And of course Ryous personality isn't a reverse, he is written how I truly see him, if you don't like Ryou having a back bone and doing things his way, well then get lost and don't read anything else I write. Simple as that! Don't want children who should be in bed reading my stuff, especially when they don't know anything. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
